Haunted
by PeaceLoveCheer45620
Summary: After Chad and Sonny break up, Sonny feels like everything is coming to an end and no matter how hard she tries, her thoughts seem to be haunted by a certain 3 name jerkthrob. CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, so this is one of the one-shots from my speak now series, and I am finally turning it in to a multi chapter story as I put in one of my ling authors notes! This chapter is just the one shot, and the next chapter should be up later today.**

**Thank you firelady101 for suggesting this, without here saying something about it I probably would have never thought about doing it!**

**I'm not very good at doing fun Disclaimers soooo for now just know I don't own SWAC or the song HAUNTED by TAYLOR SWIFT(:**

I walked, well more like dragged myself into my dressing room this morning. I still am in my post break-up mode from mine and Chad's split. I know its been half a year, but I was so in love. Him not so much, that's what hurt the most. I had decided that I needed to let Chad know how I feel so I sat down and started writing a letter.

Dear Chad,

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Everyone knows that you and I never exactly got along before we started going out, so when we did start going out even I was surprised. I never in a million years thought about dating Chip Drama Pants as Grady and Nico call you. I knew when we started going out our relationship was still a very fragile line. Our relationship was like walking a tight rope, you had to put all you had into it or you would fall, well apparently I wasn't trying hard enough. I fell, and there was no net waiting to catch me. I hit the ground hard and am still in critical condition 6 months later.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

It's been 6 months and I still feel like I'm stuck in a black hole, darkness has taken over my life since our split. I no longer wear bright colors in large quantities or spread cheer all over the studio. Tawni keeps telling me that I need t get over my "depression" as she calls it. I now call it my life. I have dies my hair black and now wear way more black than I need too unless I'm doing a show, then I wear whatever I am told.

I hardly ever talk out of rehearsals and have resorted to drastic methods of dealing with my pain, but those arn't important for you to know Chad.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't loose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold_

I hold my breath, I'm not sure why. It makes me feel light headed and I like that feeling for some reason. I know your thinking I've gone psycho but deep down the Sonny you loves, or I thought you loved is still there. She is just in too much pain to come out. It doesn't help that every time I see you, I get a cold stare and I feel like I've gone back to the ice age. Maybe being a little more sensitive to me would help her come back.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

I remember the day you walked away from everything we had. The day you shattered my heart into a million pieces. I have found 999,999 of them, but you took the last one with you when you left. Now there is a microscopic hole in my heart, but it affects me so much you'd think I didn't even have a heart. But I do, and it is trying to speak you and I mean all the words I say to you in this letter Chad.

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I know I've had a boy friend for the past month, and he is nice and knows that the real Sonny is in there and he keeps trying to get me to come out. Yeah he makes me laugh and my cast is thankful for that, and I can't help but smile when I'm around him because I know he is one of the only ones that cares about the state I am in. Even my mom has given up on trying to get me to come back to myself. I have started to come back a little, but I'm no where near being back for good. You know what I wish every time he kisses me Chad. I wish it was you.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I just laughed because I was holding my breath while trying to think of something to write. I do it a lot with out even thinking now.

I don't even know why I'm still hanging on to me and you Chad, it's like there is something preventing me from letting go no matter how hard I try. Maybe fate...

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

I know your not our of my life forget, you can't be. At least I think you can't. No you can't.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

Chad, please don't go like this. I know you have probably forgotten about a lot of things that happened between us but I remember everything. I finally thought I had figured out Hollywood's jerkthrob. I don't even know what happened to us. We were perfect.

I think i figured out while I hold my breathe. It's cause you gone, and I feel like without you I can't even breathe, or shouldn't.

I can't just forget everything. I'm haunted by all the memories, I'm haunted by you. Haunted.

Sincerely Sonny

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

I sealed up the letter and walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set. I walked up to Chad's dressing room door and slipped the letter under and ran away fast.

I went into the the cafeteria later to meet up with my boyfriend. While eating with him, I happened to glance at the Mackenzie Falls table and saw Chad's blue eyes surrounded by read and his cheeks tear stained. He looked me strait in the eyes and we had a connection. I looked away and tried to focus on my boyfriend but thought of Chad filled my head.

I'm haunted.

_Never thought I'd see it..._

**AN: Reveiws please! Let me know what you think so far. The rest of the chapters won't be song-fics but please let me know what you think!(:**


	2. Is Everything Okay

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry that the CHapter sucks but this is just the chapter to get the other things set up. It is what I'm calling the starter chapter.**

**HOW HAS SEEN NEVER SAY NEVER? omg didn't you just love it. I am not like an obsessed Justin person but I honestly loved it soooooo much and got very emotional when he was singing Down to Earth! It really shows how dedicated he is to what he does, but anyways...**

**Thanks so much for reading and I love you guyys so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, if I did I probably would not be on Fanfiction right now and CHANNY would still be together, oh and Chad would be acting more like he did when the show first started!**

"Sonny?" I was snapped out of my train of thought by my boy friend Tyler.

"Huh what?" I said and snapped my head in his direction.

"You seem a little distracted today. Is everything okay?" he asked and took my hand. I try to smile but fail and end up frowning.

"No everything is not okay. It hasn't been for a long time now. Anyone with eyes could see that." I said a little bit louder then I meant to. I then took my hand away and ran out of the cafeteria ignoring all the looks that people had been giving me. I haven't really cared about the looks I got from people though since the day I entered my depression.

I ran as fast as I could to mine and Tawni's dressing room, my eyes watering the whole time. Once I was safe in the door I sat down on our leopard print couch like thing and just started to cry. I let the tears fall as they came, I haven't done this in a while so there were quite a lot.

I didn't even notice that someone had been standing in the frame of the door on my side of the dressing room until I looked up and saw blue eyes looking at me. Looking into those eyes made the tears start to flow even more. In a split second I remembered everything that had happened between us through our entire relationship: Our first date, our first kiss, the first "I love you", the break up, and everything in between came flowing into my thoughts.

I turned my head away from him and sunk deeper into the couch slowly calming myself. Once I got myself under control I looked up to see him gone. I slowly got up and walked over to my vanity and started to re apply my makeup.

As I was doing this I started to hold my breath, holding it for as long as I could without hurting myself. I had told Chad about the in the letter and he probably thought I was psycho! The truth is, I think I am. All I ever do is cry or hold my breath, I can't even focus on the show. I am amazed I haven't been fired yet.

When I was done with my makeup, I went to the stage and made it just in time for rehearsals. It was our first rehearsal of the week so I had no idea what was going on this week for the show. We got our scripts and I read through it, we were doing The Check it out girls, The real princesses of New Jersey, and Soy story, a sketch I had come up with forever ago. Wait, arn't there normally 4 sketches a show?

"Marshall, were is the fourth sketch?" I asked and the others all mumbled stuff like "yeah" and "i was thinking the same thing."

"Well there are a few details on that still need to be worked out. You will be getting that tomorrow. But for now, you have these and 2 hours to start memorizing, that is all for now. See you at 3." and with that he walked off and left us to memorize our scripts.

All 5 of us stood there not really knowing what to say or do, we just kinda stared at each other for a while. "Well, I'm gonna go work on memorizing my script." I said and headed toward the cafeteria. I didn't want to go to my dressing room because I knew Tawni would be there and I didn't feel like listening to her rants about my depression.

I walked in and went to the SO RANDOM table and sat down with my script. I pulled out my Ipod and shuffled the songs.

After about 30 minutes I had memorized all my lines and heard a voice say my name.

"Sonny?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'd know that voice anywhere. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the blue eyes of the guy who shattered my heart. I pulled out my ear buds and set my script down before answering back

"What do you want Chad?"

I didn't say it in a mean way, but it wasn't exactly nice either. It had a hint of annoyance, but also a longing to talk to him. The feeling in my head were so mixed I had no idea what I was feeling.

One thing that I was sure of was that the person who had been haunting my thoughts for the past 6 months was now talking to me for the first time since our breakup.

**AN: yeah so it's not much but its something! The next chapter will be a lot longer and more eventful, this was just the "Starter" chapter!**

**Please reveiw and let me know what you wold like to see in this story! If you have an idea I like and I use it I will recognize you(:**


	3. What the Big Surprise

**AN: OMG I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I had this written and it was perfect then guess what happend... my computer broke ):**

**So i had to go back and rewrite this whole thing and make it perfect again, but I did it just for yall!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance... Chad Dylan Cooper would be a SO RANDOM! fan... but I don't so.**

"Umm well I was just... you know..." He said not being able to pick the right words to say what he meant.

"No Chad, I don't know. You haven't talked to me in over 6 months and now..." I was cut off by him finally finding what he wanted to say.

"I know I have been avoiding you since what happened, but I didn't know how much it hurt you or I never would have done is Sonny. I had no idea how much pain you were really in until I got that letter last week. Now I feel bad knowing I caused all of this. I haven't slept very good since I got that letter and it's all I can think about." He said out of breath at the end of his little speech.

"Look Chad. I don't want your pity. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want anything like that. So if that is all you here to talk to me about, then were done talking." I said and went to put my headphones back into my ears but Chad stopped me and took my hand and sat down next to me.

"That wasn't all I was over here for Sonny. I wanted you to know that for me it has been exactly the same. This whole time you have been what my thoughts were about even when I was with other girls. I haven't forgotten you and I never will. I still love you, but we both know that we not meant to be more that friends."

That last sentence shattered my heart again. All that work to put it back together the first time, destroyed.

I stood up and started to gather my thing as fast as I could hoping Chad wouldn't see the tear that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

"Sonny wait." He said and grabbed me as I tried to walk off, but I shook him off me and pretty much ran back to my dressing room.

He didn't get it. I didn't want to be just friends. The letter was to tell him how much I missed him and well in a way implied that I wanted in him back. Not as a friend... but as someone who would hold me when I had a bad day, or kiss me for no reason. Sure I had Tyler, but he wasn't like Chad. He didn't do the things that Chad did.

He most importantly, never gave me that tingling sensation I feel when ever Chad just smiles. Don't even get me started on when we kiss. We could be here a while.

I sat in my chair and stared at myself in the mirror for a while. This girl staring back at me wasn't someone I wanted to be. She wore dark makeup, and looked as if she was alone for life.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts and I said "Come In" just loud enough for the person to hear through the door.

Just then a the blonde hair jerktrob walked trough the door with something shiny in his hand.

"Umm you left this on the table and I figured you would want it back."

"Thanks Chad" I said as he set my be-sparkled cellphone on my vanity.

"Your welcome. Umm Sonny.. I... well there... Nevermind" He said and then quickly left the room.

That was strange.

Chad had been gone for quite a while now but still for some reason he wouldn't leave my mind. His hair, his smile, his "Peace out sucka!" Dang it Chad get out of my head!

I got up and went over to my changing are and grabbed a pair of sweats then changed into them. After I was changed I went and laid down on Tawni's couch like thing and just sat there and thought about what has been going on with me the past 6 months.

The first month after the break up didn't really seem much different from before we were dating, except for the fact that Chad didn't even talk to me. I just went on as if I didn't know him when really, I was just making the pain that was just under the surface. No one would have guessed how bad I was really hurting. I was in so much pain it was almost unbearable. And Chad says I can't act.

The next two months after that are when I slowly took off the mask that was hiding my pain. It all sarted with me beginning to not be as "Sonny" with my attitude, then I died my hair black, and then I did a little shopping and my wardrobe kinda went more dark.

The next month was my rock bottom month. It was the month I had went to those extreme measures that I told Chad about in the letter. I didn't go into detail about what they were in the letter but, I also didn't want to worry Chad to much. I had gone Buliemic and stayed that way until about a few week ago when Tyler found out. He then forced me back to a normal eating pattern and I am thankful for that.

I also cut myself a few times, it didn't last but maybe 3 or 4 days because Tawni had noticed the cuts on my wrist, but I told her they were just burns from my curling iron and she somewhat believed me.

The last two months haven't been much except me moping around and my cast complaining that I need to move on, but they don't understand. They don't understand what it is like to have Chad haunt you mind and never leave, they don't understand what it was like to be in love then have your heart shattered, they don't understand how safe I always felt when Chad was around, they don't understand any of it.

After my thoughts I looked at the clock. 2:30, rehearsals started in 30 minutes.

After all that thinking, I felt tired. I tried to stay awake but my mind was slowly drifting and I was soon out like a light.

I woke up to see that all the lights were off and a note was taped to my forehead.

Tawni...

_Sonny, you missed rehearsals and the big news about this weeks show. Marshal said he wanted to tell you himself and that you need to see him first thing in the morning, By the way, you were drooling on my couch... you will clean that up! Love Tawni3_

I slowly got up and looked at the time 8:14, wow I had been out for a while. I got up and grabbed my keys off my vanity then headed out to the parking lot. As I was climbing in my car, I saw someone getting into their car a few spaces down.

That person was the one and only CDC.

I turned my head away and tried to shake the though out of my mind as I pulled out onto the road.

My thoughts turned to, What was this big surprise about this weeks show?

**AN: Well I hope yall liked it! R&R pleasee(:**

**(That was a short authors note...)**


	4. Note To Self

**AN: Hey guys, So I personally really like this chapter!**

**Random story time! So I was sick today and I hadn't left my bed all day. I was doing homework and out of no where Dr. Bieber starts playing really loud. I knew it wasn't me cuz I don't have that song but I was curious so i got out of my bed for the first time all day to find out it was my brothers... someone has the fever(:**

**Me: I don't own Sonny with a Chance... but I do own Justin Bieber(:**

**Justin: ?**

**Me: K fine, I don't own you either, but you are at the top of my wish list!**

"Sonny it's time to get up! You don't want to be late." My mom yelled from the other room.

"Five more minutes please!" I moaned not wanting to leave my bed.

"Yeah, your first five minutes has already turned into 30. No more putting it off. Get up!"

"NO!" I yelled again. I then heard foot steps coming from the hallway and my door swung open. The next thing I knew I was soaked from head to toe in freezing cold water. "WHAT THE?" I said as I sat straight up and look at my mother who was smirking over me. I just glared back at her.

"Well at least now you can skip a shower." She said trying to earn a laugh.. Have I ever mentioned that I get my humor from my DAD's side of the family.

I just shook my head and got up and headed to my bathroom.

After taking a shower, I curled my hair instead of straightening it for a change. Ever since the breakup I had straightened my hair. I stayed up doing some thinking last night, and I'm never gonna be back to myself until I make and effort to. I always felt a lot happier when I curled my hair before, let's see if it still works.**(AN: I really do feel happier when I curl my hair, does anyone else? Maybe I'm just weird :P) **

After that I head over to my closet and pick out a black graphic like tee, some black leggings, and some flip flops. For accessories I pulled out a gray scarf and a Black hat with a purple band around it and a purple-brown leather bag. I belted the oversized shirt at my waist and grabbed some sunglasses before heading out the door. **(Pic on profile, Imagine the bag a little more purplish)**

Looking at my outfit in the full length mirror by my door, I noticed it had more of a color pop then usual, normally I was in all black, at least today I had a little purple.

I climbed into my car and turned on the radio, I searched the stations before settling on one that was playing Back Around by Demi Lovato. I sang along as I drove the short drive from my apartment to Condor studios.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the spot labeled "Sonny Munroe", gathered my things and got out of the car to head to the So Random set, specifically Marshall's office.

When I got to the door leading to his office I knocked twice and then faintly heard his voice yell "Come in."

"Hey Marshall, sorry about rehearsals yesterday, I just wasn't feeling very well and I guess I fell asleep."

"No worries Kiddo, I wanted to tell you this news privately anyways because I'm not sure how your gonna take it." He said and I noticed the sweat beads forming at the top of his head. He quickly reached for his pocket hankie and dapped his forehead. Judging from that, this news is not something I will be excited about.

"Oookay..." I sad getting kinda nervous for what he was about to tell me.

"Well, do you want to the good news or the bad news first?There is two surprises for you. Just one for everyone else."

"Umm, let's do good news." I said trying to sound the least bit excited.

"Well the good news is that you will be singing this week on So Random, and Mr. Condor wants it to be a original song written by Sonny Munroe!" Marshall said trying to make it as exciting as he possibly could.

I smiles, I had been working on a new song that I couldn't wait to sing for everyone else, and I specifically wanted a certain someone to hear it.

"And the bad news is that Chad is coming to guest star again." Marshall said quickly.

Well, that takes care of the certain someone who needed to hear the song. Slowly my smile faded from my face and turned into more of a glare as I realized I would have to work with him. Don't get my wrong, I love Chad. But he is not so fun to work with.

I slowly got up and headed for the door, once out of Marshall's office and safely in my dressing room. I let out a breath I had been holding ever since he told me Chad was guest starring. I looked over at my vanity and saw the script for the sketch Chad would be in. Great... a continuation of the Hot EMT that we started last time he guest starred.

There was no way this was gonna end well, for me. If me and Chad had to kiss I would end up falling for him all over again and then have to go through the pain of not having Chad again.

What am I gonna do?

Soon enough it was time for rehearsals. I walked onto the stage with my script in hand, doing my best not to look at Chad who I knew was standing there. My eyes never seemed to leave the ground until Marshall started the rehearsals.

"Show me where it hurts." I heard Chad say as we practiced part of the sketch.

I then showed him my hand which had a big rubber thing on it. This sketch was kinda... what's the word... oh yeah Stupid.

"Ma'am I remember the last time you were hurt you had a rubber toe, and now it's a rubber thumb. You just will stop at nothing to get me to kiss you. Last time that pig had to cut in but this time I intend to give you the kiss so you will stop hurting yourself." he said before closing his eyes and beginning to lean in.

"CUT" Oh thank goodness.

"You were great in the sketch Sonny." I heard Chad say from next to me on the couch.

"Umm Thanks. You did good to." I said fixing my leggings and grabbing my phone from the table next to me.

"Yeah." he said and I looked at him with a weird look.

"What, no jokes?" I asked him.

He just stared into space and shook his head.

"Well," I stared "As much as I love these awkward moments, I have to go meet Tyler in the cafeteria for lunch. Would you like to walk with me, or you can sit here and stare into space like an idiot because that's cool to."

He laughed and started to stand up. "I would love to walk with my friend to lunch." then he smiled at me.

I tried to smile, but the phrase "my friend" really got in the way. It just kept replaying in my head.

We started walking in awkward silence.

"So..." I said as we walked slowly to the cafeteria.

"So..." He said back and I smiled softly.

"Random." I said and we both laughed slightly.

"It's good to have a little piece of my Sonshine back." he said as we entered the cafeteria and he went over to get his steak. I stood there and a smile slowly crept it's way onto my face. I shook my head before heading over to the table where Tyler was sitting with our food.

"Well your in a good mood today." He said as he slid my tray over to me.

"Yeah, I am feeling so much better today than usual. I'm not exactly sure why. I think it's about time that the Sonny I use to be makes her comeback. Not right away, of course. It doesn't happen like that. Slowly, but surely though." I said and Tyler leaned over and gave me a hug. We pulled back and he pecked me on the lips.

It wasn't anything like it would have been if it were Chad, but it was defiantly nice to know that Tyler believed in me and was supportive. Not everyone was.

Note to self, curl hair more often.

**K well I hope yall liked it! i actually wrote this in 30 minutes! I am very proud of myself, but I have been planning it for a week so I knew what I wanted to happen but yeah...**

**Comment Code! (Were going Chris Brown today!)**

**Next 2 You- Loved it!**

**Yeah 3X- It was good/okay**

**With You- Hated it...**

"**Nothing will ever come between us, I'll be standing right next to you."- Chris Brown and Justin Bieber (Next 2 You)**


	5. Lucky Day

**AN: Hey guys, faster update then last time! I hope yall like, I really don't have much to say this time...except that this would have been up sooner if FF hadn't been having all the problems the past few days.**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Sonny With A Chance...don't make me say it again ):**

Afternoon rehearsals weren't much. Just going through the sketches over and over again.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I was walking out of my dressing room phone in hand texting Tyler when I bumped into someone pretty hard.

I fell to the ground and my phone was knocked down the hallway out of my hand.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there Sonny." I heard Chad say as he rushed to help me up.

"Well obviously, I didn't think you bumped into me on purpose. But then again you would be the one to do that." I said as I smirked at him before walking over to wear my phone had landed.

"Come on Sonny, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Well, normally I wouldn't have thought that. But these days I'm not so sure what to think about people. Espeacially the ones I'm closest to." I said before picking up my phone and fast walking down the hallway and out of the building. I really didn't want to have this talk right now. I was in a good mood, and he was just about to spoil it.

When I got home, I saw my mom passed out on the couch and Mackenzie Falls playing on the TV. I rolled my eyes before setting my purse down and slipping into a chair next to the couch.

"Chloe, I can't resist you lips any long, I need to kiss someone." Chad said as his character Mackenzie on the screen. Honestly, I was so over the Falls.

Don't let Chad know that or we may have a problem with his ego.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before heading to my room to work on my song for this week on So Random!

The song was called Don't Forget and I was thinking of mashing it up with a little bit of Taylor Swift's song Haunted. I thought the two put together would say exactly what I needed Chad to hear.

I had the chorus but I still needed to write the verses and the Bridge and a few other little details.

I started thinking and the the words just came flowing into my head.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

Wow, I'm glad I have one of those natural song writing minds. Especially since I only have 2 days left to make the song perfect for the show.

After 3 more hours of writing and erasing, I finally got everything perfect.

I put the song in my purse for in the morning and then decided it was time for bed. I had a long 2 days a head of me, and I needed to be ready for them.

Only seconds after my head hit the pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep. I'm just glad there were no nightmares.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring the song "Baby" by Justin Bieber **(AN: I had to...)** I rolled over and hit the off button before getting up and walking over to my mirror. I looked like a had gone to hell and back, to say the least.

"Ahhh" I said and jumped back when I looked at my self. Ok even I don't normally look this bad in the morning, but I did notice that I was feeling a lot more energized and ready to go this morning. At this I smiled before starting to attack my hair with a curling iron.

After I was done with my hair, I went over to my closet and flipped through the cloths before finding a grey and yellow patterned tank, with black skinny jeans and a block sparkly jacket over the tank. I paired it with my favorite black boots, and a few little accessories.

I looked at the time, perfect. If I left now I would still be early. I looked in the mirror and whispered to my self something that I didn't know would become a big part of my life a little ways down the rode. "Stay Strong" I said to my reflection and then gave a week smile before heading out the door.

When I arrived at the studios, I was surprised to see that Tawni's pick convertible was already parked in the parking lot. Normally she was "fashionably late" like someone else I know, but were not gonna talk about person.

When I walked on to the So Random set I saw that the whole cast, and Chad was huddled over in a corner whispering as if something was a secret. I made a confused face before walking over.

"Hey guys."

They all jumped and landed in poses that I think were suppose to look casual and ordinary, but instead they just looked plan suspicious.

Tawni was the first to speak"Hey Sonnnyyyy. Girl what are you doing here so early? In fact what are you doing here period. Marshall told us you had the day off to finish your song for this week and such." She said slowly before smiling a little to big for Tawni.

I narrowed my eyes at them before answering. "I finished last night. What are all of yall doing here so early? Especially Tawni and Chad."

"Oh that's easy. You see Ch-" Tawni was cut off by Nico elbowing her in the stomach and giving her a look.

"I see. Well... I'm just gonna head to our dressing room Tawn. Would you like to join me?" I asked.

"SURE!" Tawni said and then Nico elbowed her again, "I mean, I can't?" She asked questioningly at Nico who nodded and then turned his attention back to me with a smile.

"Sorry Sonny, were a little busy." He said.

"Okayyyy..." I said and turned around to walk away. Quickly I looked back over my shoulder to see them all standing where I had left them and they all waved at me. I gave them the 'I'm watching you signal before turning around and heading to my dressing room.

Well that was...weird.

**AN: DON"T STOP READING... you thought I would stop there right...but NO. It is the perfect place to stop but I feel like I have yall waiting long enough that the update should be longer so... Enjoy!**

Once I got to my dressing room I grabbed the song out of my purse and read over it a few times more. I was so proud of myself for this song. It was defiantly the best one I had ever written.

I walk over to my changing area and pick up my song pillow and slide the song in there for safe keeping. I already had it memorized so I wouldn't be needing it the next few days.

"Sonny Munroe to rehearsals." That's my cue.

I walked to the stage with my script and saw everyone standing there.

"Okay now that Sonny is here let's rehearse for the show. Sonny why don't we start with your song?" My eyes went wide as I forgot every little piece of the song.

"Umm Marshall can I talk to you for a second?" I asked and called him over.

"I really want the song to be a surprise tomorrow." I said and bit my lip hoping he would catch on.

"Oh you don't want Chad to hear it until then, well okay kiddo. Umm how about you sing a different one for now so it will be an even bigger surprise tomorrow?" he asked.

I smiled, not my signature Sonny smile that hasn't been seen in months, but one of the first real smiles in a long time. "Marshall, I like the way you think."

I walked over to the stage and grabbed the guitar that was sitting up there and sat down a stool that was on the stage. I started to thing about which song I could play that wasn't about Chad. I settled on Party since it had nothing to do with him, okay maybe the guy that I mentioned in the song could have been inspired by Chad, but it wasn't as obvious as the other ones.

I started to strum the Acoustic version rather than the heavier version and started to sing.

_Saw you lookin over_

_Now I see you moving this way_

_You're pushing through the crowd_

_Like you got something to say_

_But you couldn't walk_

_'cause the music's taking over your feet_

_I can tell by your toes that you're rocking_

_To this beat_

_You gotta dance 'til you ache_

_'til you drop, 'til you break_

_Free your soul_

_Let me see you shake_

_One by one_

_We're stealing the stage_

_Here we come so get_

_Out of our way_

_It won't be long_

_Till the summers gone_

_Get your party on_

_So sing along_

_Hold on tight_

_It's a crazy night_

_Get your party on_

_And were screaming_

_Out loud_

_Is going straight_

_To your head_

_'cause your face is turning red, yeah_

_But your learn_

_How to move_

_To the grove_

_Give in or get out_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Stand up in your chair_

_You're all dolled up_

_With no where to go_

_You want to get out_

_And put on a show_

_There's nothing wrong with staying home_

_As long as you've got your_

_Your radio_

_Come on!_

_The little things that you do_

_From across the room_

_I see you sending me clues_

_There in the way_

_You make me move_

_It won't be long_

_Till the summers gone_

_Get you party on_

_And were screaming_

_Hold on tight_

_It's a crazy night_

_Get your party on_

_So we're screaming_

_Don't wait_

_Don't you be late_

_Get your party on_

_So sing along_

_Hold on tight_

_It's a crazy night_

_Get your party on_

_And scream it_

_Out loud_

_Get your party on_

_Get your, get your party on_

_Get your party on_

_Get your, get your_

_Party on!_

_Let's do it again! _

The whole time I was singing, I had flashbacks to what inspired this song. It was Chad's 18th birthday party. Only 2 weeks after we admitted we had feeling for each other at the Gilroy show.

I was leaning up against the wall at Chad's part looking around when I saw Chad. He kept sneaking peaks over at me and winking making me blush and turn my head. Pretty soon he had made his way over to me and asked to dance. From that point on I really can't remember what happened specifically, but I do remember it was a fun night.

I heard clapping and it knocked me out of my train of thought.

"Sonny that was perfect." Marshall said as he walked over and patted me on the back. "You know, yo have all your sketches down, so why don't you head out, take off early today?"

"Oh thanks Marshall." I said and then went back to my dressing room to grab my stuff before heading home. That was very odd of him. He never does that.

Maybe today is just my lucky day, but probably not.

**AN: So yeah... I hope you liked it! **

**I really want to have a nick name for my readers? Any suggestions? Best suggestion will get either a on-shot dedicated to them or a character in this story... I haven't decided yet. I will keep the little contest open for a few more chapters!(:**

**Comment Code (ANIMAL PRINTSS!)**

**Snow Leapord- A-M-A-zing(:**

**Cheetah- okay**

**Zebra- SOOOOO last year!**

**R&R(: also message me cuz I like messages!**


	6. Oh Were So Good

**AN: Hello my lovelys! Long time no see huh...Well I have an update for ya!**

**Please let me know what ya think(:**

Today was the day I would perform my new song.

I groaned and rolled over when my mom opened my curtains to reveal the bright L.A. sunshine that was now streaming into my room.

I wouldn't have rolled over if I knew I was so close to the edge of my bed, because I ended up on the floor with all my blankets still wrapped around me.

"Sonny? What was that?" I heard my mom question from the other room. She soon enough had stuck her head around the corner of my doorway and saw me on the ground. She stifled a laugh as she went back to whatever she was doing.

After about 5 minutes I decided to start getting ready. I walked aver to my closet and pick out a gold shimmery top with some black skinny jeans and gold sandals.

Then I went over to my makeup vanity in my room and applied a neutral eye and a pinkish coral to my lips just to keep it simple. I put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and then looked in the mirror at my reflection.

As I looked into the mirror, all I saw was my imperfections. I've had this problem ever since I was bullied when I was in elementary school.

Slowly I picked up the foundation that was on my vanity and put a small dab on my right pointer finger. I then smeared it over the fresh red, cut marks that were on my left wrist.

You know how I had said yesterday was my lucky day. It didn't end that way.

After getting off of work I went to the patio for lunch and the whole time I was eating, or attempting to eat, the girls at the table next to me kept pointing and laughing at me. I ended up only taking 2 bites of my salad before getting up and running back to car.

Once in the shelter of my car, I cried. I cried until no more tears would come out. When I finally calmed down enough to drive, I went to my apartment and went straight to my room.

Later, when my mom got home, we got into this huge fight. I don't even remember what the fight was about, but it ended with her screaming at me to move out, and I told her I hated her. I slammed the door to my room before crying even more.

Eventually my mom came in and apologized, as did I for whatever it was that happened. Soon we were having a conversation and laughing over Oreos and milk.

But after my mom went to bed, I finally realized what day it was. It was the anniversary of the day my dad walked out on my mom. At this I got angry, not sad or upset. But angry. I ended up ripping up the stuffed bear I have slept with since I was little that he got me for one of my birthdays.

When I was done ripping it up, I realized that I was crying again. That was the last thing I remember clearly before it all gets fuzzy.

All I remember is finding a clean razor that I had hidden from when I cut before and then slitting my wrist to make the pain go away. After that, I sort of remember going to bed after cleaning up the cuts.

I slowly blended in the makeup and then walked over to my jewelry box adding a few pretty good size bracelets to hide them even more.

Next I walked into my bathroom and took the razor from my bathroom counter and buried it in my trashcan. I can't have anyone find this, and also I never want to start cutting again. It is not healthy for me.

After that I grabbed my purse and headed out the door so I wouldn't be late. I didn't even notice that I skipped breakfast until we were halfway into rehearsals and my stomach growled really loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Sorry." I said and then did my best to sweet talk my stomach hoping it would be quiet, but of course it wasn't. All the way through the sketch I had to do with Chad, he was giving me some pretty weird faces because of the noises my stomach was making.

"Sonny?" He asked me after we finished the sketch.

"Yeah?" I answered back as I was gathering my things.

"Did you skip breakfast? On purpose?" He whispered the last part so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"Yes and No, I was running late and didn't even notice until my stomach started growling. Don't worry Chad, I did have an eating disorder but I'm over it now. Tyler has really been helping me with it." I said and gave a weak smile before heading off to meet Tyler at lunch.

"Hey Sonflower!" Tyler said as I pulled out my chair in the cafeteria. He gave me a smile and pushed my tray over to me which I looked at and smiled. I was starving!

"Thanks." I said before starting to dig in to the pizza that was on my plate. I guess he had ordered some before I came. "How has your day been?" I asked him after I finished my first slice.

"Oh you know, Drama filled!" he said and I laughed. Tyler works on Mackenzie Falls as an extra, so he gets to deal with Chad's drama everyday! "Although it hasn't been that bad this week since Chad is guest starring on So Random, he hasn't been around to cause drama. But we still have Portlyn."

I giggled when he said this and then looked at Tyler and gave him a smile, which he returned. I also took a second to admire him in his Mack Falls uniform. He didn't look as good as Chad... wait what am I saying? This is my boyfriend he look way better than Chad. Come on Sonny get you head straight.

"Hey are you coming to the show tonight?" I asked as we cleaned up our table and started to walk out of the cafeteria. He slipped his arm around my waist as we walked.

" I wouldn't miss it!" He said as he pulled me closer and bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Your the best you know." I said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was nothing like when I kissed Chad, but it would have to do since Chad didn't want to be with me anymore.

"No PDA." Someone from behind us said. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Chad walking behind us.

"Shut up Cooper." I yelled back to him.

"Oh last name, Real mature Munroe."

"Chad just go away!" I said and turned to face him.

"Make me Munroe."

"Fine" I said breaking out of Tyler's grasp.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." We each took a step closer with each phrase.

"So were good?" I asked and I noticed how close we were standing.

"Oh were so good!" He said and we both stormed off in opposite directions, Tyler walking fast to keep up with me.

"He just makes me so frustrated." I exclaimed as we walked down the hall to my dressing room.

"Hey look at me." Tyler said and turned my face to him.

"Don't let him get you like that. Okay? Although I must say it is pretty darn cute." He said and smiled. I laughed and hugged him and said goodbye.

I went into my dressing room and sat down at my vanity. I have the best boyfriend ever, but yet all I can think about is Chad. Why is he so addictive? Not to quote Twilight or Kesha, but it like he is my own personal brand of heroine, and his love it my drug.

"Sonny Munroe to Hair and Make Up." Well this is it, time to get ready to sing my song about Chad.

**AN: I don't have a lot of time so I just want say thanks for reading!**

**Reveiw Code: CODY SIMPSON STYLE!**

**On My Mind- A-M-A-ZING**

**All Day- Pretty Good**

**Iyiyi- Badd...**

**PS. I love all of these songs and Cody Simpson is my new obsession (Guy wise) besides Sterling Knight and Justin Bieber of course**


End file.
